Junjou Romantist
by DepravedHorror
Summary: Misaki finds his jealousy getting in the way of his relationship with Usagi-san. Misaki's insecurities has convinced him that Usagi-san still loves Takahiro, his older brother, and when he's off feeling like his whole world ends, Misaki finds himself being comforted by Hiroki. What will Hiroki's advice and comforting do to Misaki and Usagi-san's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**JUNJOU ROMANTIST**

It had been another long morning for the young, dark-haired, college student. Years had passed, he was now of age twenty-two and still living with the infamous, Usami Akihiko. Misaki was soon to be a college graduate and became an editor for his secret lover's publishing house. It wasn't too long ago before the older male and Misaki went to a festival and the moment when the young graduate realized, if the famous novelist were to ever separate from the brunette, his whole world would come crashing down. That night; Akihiko and Misaki did speak about confessing their relationship to Takahiro and the idea seemed crazy at first to Misaki, but it was what he had to do. Considering how head-over-heels the twenty year old was for the handsome celebrity.

But with all the years Akihiko and Misaki have been through—there was still a splinter of jealousy that lingered within in his stomach. Misaki was _always_ worried at least a little about how his lover could possibly still be in love with his older brother: _Takahiro Takahashi_. The uke always found himself returning to this feeling and no matter how many times Akihiko reassures him that all feelings were lost for Takahiro, it never seems to be enough for Misaki to be convinced. The thought of Usagi still carrying feelings for Takahiro weighed his heart down in pounds, Misaki would cook dinner and hear Akihiko laughing at everything Takahiro said on the phone and Misaki just couldn't help but feel envious towards his own brother.

Emotionless, Misaki stood staring out the plated-glass windows of Usami's vast apartment, a light reflection of his green eyes dimming. A saddened, pained expression began taking a toll on his features, scrunching his eyebrows trying to erase the hurt buried within his heart. Misaki was always capable of rolling the situation off his shoulders, but this day in particular, just, didn't seem... _right_. Pursing his lips with frustration, the fading noise of cars below speeding off down the road was all he could hear in the icy apartment. Akihiko was somewhere tagging behind Aikawa, it had been hours since he left, abandoning his young love. Folding his arms, disdain growing quickly on his face, his forehead thumped lightly against the window, letting out a large breath of anticipated oxygen.

"I wish I could just speak with him." he whispered softly, the sound of his heart breaking stealing his voice like a thief. "I don't understand why _I_ can't make him laugh like that."

Reality smacked Misaki in the face, quickly straightening himself with shame coating his face, he bit down roughly on his lower lip. _This is insane! What's gotten into you, Misaki?! You're acting like a little girl, now get your shoes on and go for a walk or something!_ Misaki cursed in the depths of his mind, storming off towards the front door and slipping his shoes on.

Loud clunk noise resonated down the long corridor. The enraged yet arrogant boy passed by several windows allowing natural light to fill the entire hall, buildings of Japan's capital, Tokyo, flew past Misaki as he continued his strut, cursing to himself before stopping in front of the elevator. Reaching his willowy fingers out, he stoned in place, vibrant green eyes enlarging as familiar voices were heard from behind the closed elevators doors.

_Nii-san..? Usagi-san? _Swallowing at lumps in his throat, Misaki quickly withdrew from his stance, nearly nose-diving for cover behind a corner and threw his back up against the wall, his heart thumping loudly and his breath heaving.

Laughs came from both Akihiko and Takahiro, enjoying their time together. They were alone. Takahiro's wife nor his son was with them. They were completely _alone_. And this fact hardened around his heart shielding the boy's broken heart like a warrior in his armor. Peering down at his feet, he stared at bulky, dull-brown shoes and listened in as they stood unaware of Misaki's presence.

"I had a good time with you today!" Takahiro cheered, patting his hand on the taller male's shoulder who flashed a smile in return.

"It was great to spend the day with you, just like old times." It was no mistake, that _was_ Akihiko's voice, Misaki was no idiot when it came to identifying Usagi-san's voice. Feeling as though thousands of knives were holding his heart at stake, anguish twisting his stomach at the truth.

Usagi-san _lied_ to him. How could he? He claimed Aikawa was waiting downstairs in a taxi for him and that he had "important business" to do, having a day with Takahiro was _nothing_ he got informed of. Not even a text to let him know the plans changed and what seemed to bother the newly-editor the most... Such a small, silly thing.. But, _"Just like old times."_

That saying rang in his head like a broken record, embedding it into his mind and heart. _Just like old times.._ Misaki thought to himself childishly. In the old days, that famous idiot was _in love_ with Takahiro! His brother! This was a mix of betrayal, anger, anguish, and so many more emotions that just wrapped around Misaki, burning hate deep within his skin.

"So, how is Misaki doing?" Takahiro asked like he always had, a concerned look plastering on his face.

"He's doing great, keeping the house clean, cooking, staying ahead of his school work and as well as being an editor over at the publishing house." Usami grinned, assuring the college student's older half.

"Ahh, that makes me feel so much better.." he heaved a sigh.

Akihiko nodded with agreement, tossing an arm around the male's shoulder and walking further down the hall. "Speaking of, Misaki should be home, let's go pay him a visit. It will excite him to see you.."

As the two continued their enlightening conversation, Misaki's insecurities had sunk him to the floor, leaving him to drown in his misery. What if.. Misaki was a _replacement_ for Takahiro? Or what if Akihiko was feeding him meaningless words? What if this man is just **using** Misaki for sexual pleasures?

Frosted like icy glaciers, he stood petrified like wood, his nerves tingling up his spine shooting a quick chill. Being held by Death's fingers, the only sound he could hear was fierce beats coming from his main artery. Letting his head swing back as though it was a bowling ball, thumping amongst the wall, staring drastically into the ceiling. _I have to get away from here.._ The short male demanded himself.

Misaki wobbled on trembling legs, stumbling back to the familiar, dreadful place that got him in this situation, he heard the echoing of their voices again from down the hall. Misaki's head reluctantly rotated in the direction of the two. It was easily something he regretted and wished he had never seen.

"I'll let you know if I find Misaki." Akihiko leered comfortingly, his violet eyes twinkled when they met with Takahiro's. His expression was the one Misaki had seen before when the author loved Takahiro. Sprinting a few feet, quickly disappearing before anyone could notice him, the frantic boy was fast to close the elevator doors and hid in the corner, sinking to his knees once more and finally... breaking into a sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Junjou Romantist

Alarming Misaki that he had reached the lobby, the steel doors separated with a feeble _ding_. Misaki was swift to rise and vacate, making sure no one identified the humiliating condition he was in. It grew off-putting that classes weren't in session today; leaving him stranded with no place to go and lift his spirit. Once his hair gleamed in the sunlight, he pivoted across the sidewalk at a fast pace in hopes he wouldn't be realized. Lowering his head, introspection and resentment became more than his mental capacity could hold, diverting his awareness from the surrounding civilization. Thieving the juvenile's attention, a faint whimper escaped his mouth when he rammed the other person.

"Excuse me—" Misaki apologized in an abnormal low tone.

"Mr. Takahashi?" A distinct color came from the newcomer, yet no face to give.

Misaki began to wonder, although he couldn't dare himself to look up. If this was someone he knew, he didn't want them to burden with his troubles. The confused boy's mouth hung ajar, stressing to say something but knowing it would risk being caught. Hiroki stood staring down at his student, one raised brow and the other furrowed with confusion. At first, the professor thought he got him mixed up with someone else before he took a double look and the guy was unmistakably Misaki Takahashi. The atmosphere that Misaki let off was heavy and Hiroki wasn't no twit, he knew once the boy wouldn't raise his head that something wasn't alright.

"Sorry again for bumping into you..." he choked on his words, trying to go around the male but he was halted when Hiroki moved in sync.

"Mr. Takahashi. It's okay, you know me." Hiroki assured, his heart feeling a little concerned for the younger boy. He seemed so hurt and even though Professor Kamijou was a pain and real gruff in the classroom, didn't mean he lacked consideration for others. Especially this one, there was something so sweet about Misaki that it reminded Hiroki of Nowaki. Misaki was always a good student, sure, he didn't get the best grades, but he was always on task and giving it his all. A boy with such optimism and gratitude like Misaki, Hiroki would just feel inhumane to walk off and desert him.

"It's Professor Kamijou." Giving the best smile his stuck face could give, his voice rested in a serene tone, hoping it would open Misaki up to him.

Misaki's eyes darted the ground still, his mind running around in laps of every thought. It was one of his teachers from Mitsuhashi University, worst of all was that it was _Kamijou_. He was so mean in class, always throwing books and pencils, even chairs. Out of all people, it had to be Kamijou! What would he think of him if he saw how pitiful and useless he was looking right now? Kamijou was the last source he ever considered he would see.

"Oh?" Misaki quietly responded, quickly cleaning his face off with the sleeve of his shirt and put on his best performance. "W-What a coincidence meeting you here!" Misaki let out a small laugh, scratching at the back of his head.

Kamijou was quick to deceive Misaki's cover, wiping away his tears didn't hide the irritation and swelling circling his eyes. Shaking his head, the taller, older, brunette folded his arms, indicating his mistrust in Misaki.

"Mr. Takahashi..." Hiroki began, letting out a sigh. He was wanting to lecture on how he hates being lied to, nagging the poor kid would probably be the last thing he needed. "Come take a walk with me."

"E-Eh?!" Misaki blinked furiously, baffled by Hiroki's sudden offer. _Is.. Professor Kamijou not as bad as everyone else thinks..?_ Misaki pondered. Feeling like he would be rude, Misaki nodded in agreement and followed quietly beside his teacher.

"So, you can say you're fine.. But, I know well enough that's a lie. You're always a happy kid, it's not usual to see you with your head hanging so low." Shoving his boney, white hands into the pockets of his brown, denim jeans, Hiroki's caramel orbs cut towards Misaki to inspect his facial movements.

"U-Uh.." At a loss for words, he nodded vigorously. "Just.. Just a rough day, that's all!"

"I think it's more than that." Hiroki protested.

Gulping at the lump in his throat, Misaki had no idea how to explain what he was feeling. Wasn't.. Kamijou a friend of Akihiko's at one point? So.. It would probably creep him out if he mentioned what was _really_ going on. Desperately catching lies in his head, he came up with a cliché excuse.

"W-Well.. You see... I have a.. _friend_ and.. He's having some issues in his relationship.. My friend says that the person he is with currently has feelings for another person... And that person.. is his _sibling_."

Hiroki was of course, no idiot. He was not easily fooled and was quick to solve and connect puzzles. Akihiko's old friend was well aware that this boy was of some specialty to him and that Misaki's brother is _Takahiro_. Hiroki pursed his lips, anger filled his stomach. _So.. That idiot still hasn't stopped loving Takahiro? Now he's toying with this kid._ The thought disgusted Hiroki, what was wrong with that hot-headed asshole? He really believes he can march over anyone he pleases and use them to his expectations.

Hiroki allowed Misaki to go on his cover-up story. The kid was probably embarrassed to speak the truth and, honestly, Hiroki knew where he was coming from. "Truthfully, I'll be blunt with you." Hiroki started. "I'm not all too great at advice, but—your friend should stop burdening you with _his_ problems. You can't be that upset over a problem that's not yours."

_Ah.. Crap. He caught me.._ Misaki exhaled disgracefully. "You... You're right." he struggled to get those words out, the burden was not lifting off of Misaki's hurt.

"So.. Are you going to be free for a while? Why don't we go get a cup of coffee. My treat."

"Huh? No way, that's way too much tro—"

"Don't worry, if it was any trouble to me I wouldn't even offer."

The smell of crushed coffee beans filled the compacted restaurant delightfully, the setting of the coffee shop gave an ease and content feeling. The dark-tinted, yellow walls brightened the sun's light coming in through their large, high-class windows. Dark, oak wood, sanded down, handmade chairs and matching tables were spread out into three sets, making a petite but yet, welcoming environment. A waiter came by flashing a smile as he delivered double, white-painted, coffee cups to their table. After leaving them to their privacy, Hiroki's face whitened as the sun hit directly on the two from inside the structure. Steam came off in a single-file line, vanishing within the air as it traveled higher. For a few moments, they sat in silence, patiently waiting for their hot joe to cool down.

"Hmmm.. Are you willing to speak about what's really going on since you seem to be in a better place?" Hiroki started again. Misaki's eyes hid underneath his bangs, Hiroki examined him closely and took note of his mouth hanging slightly open again.

"You know, I was once a close friend of Akihiko's. You may know that already. And, if what you're worried about is me judging, I won't. I'm well aware of his orientation."

Misaki shot his head up, instantly getting the boy's attention, a shocked expression written in his face. "Really..?" Tilting his head, he felt nervousness creeping inside him, wanting to take over. For some reason, even so Hiroki being an old friend... Misaki wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what happened between the two.. But, it was probably good for the truth to be exposed.

Hiroki gave a simple nod in reply, leaning back in the chair his eyes shifted to watch the outside world before them. The reflection left a white line on his glasses, he raised a hand removing them off his face before setting them down on the table. "I was a good friend of his back in the day. You could say we knew each other way back in elementary school. Akihiko.. is a strange individual that I cannot even comprehend. He's always preferred.. Well, you know." Hiroki wrapped boney fingers inside the cup's handle and took a cautious sip, placing it back down letting it _clink_ in contact on the oak table. "I do know that you're living with him and such.. Sense, basically what this is, we both know that _romantic_ side of Akihiko."

A state of shock swooped over Misaki like an incoming storm, this wasn't necessarily helping and on top of it all, it was.. _weird._ His professor had once carried a relationship with Usagi-san and the news he was taking in all at once was just.. embarrassing. Had Misaki been fooled all along? Is this Usagi's way of life? Going around and playing with people's hearts?

Hiroki read the endlessness Misaki's face vividly showed. Kamijou began finding himself in a pickle, should he not have even said anything? What if he just worsened this kid's day? Whatever it is the young boy had with the writer, was definitely serious and he does have the right to know. Evidently, Akihiko had never even mentioned his past as far as relationships go to Misaki.

"I know that this may be a lot and sort of.. well, awkward. I know how you feel. I've been in your position a lot throughout my life and it's more than degrading than anything else. But, I believe you had the right to know since you two have been living together for sometime. My assumption is this _'friend'_ of yours, is you and your brother is Takahiro... Correct?"

A response took sometime from Misaki as all the information sunk in and after a moment of taking some time to sip his java, he bowed his head to answer the thirty-year-old's question. Hiroki's leered downwards, pursing his lips he began to talk more. "Well, I fell in love with Akihiko when I was a kid. And in all honesty, Akihiko has always had his eyes on Takahiro since the day they met."

Misaki slumped back in his chair, his green orbs skipping from each side of the coffee shop in a state of shock. Sure, he already knew that Usagi-san had been in love with his older brother for quite sometime... But.. he never knew about this nor did Usagi-san even inform him on any insight. This man sitting across from him seems to even at one point _have_ sexual relations with the author. With all this knowledge coming from his professor, again, his mind was left to wander recklessly on and on for who knows how long. Not only did he have to take in all this data, but he also had to think of how to even reply to his instructor. What could he possibly say? What was there to even say? Misaki had been an outcast for years it seemed and he's just now learning the story behind these two. If it was of any concern to Usagi's, why couldn't he say something sooner? Maybe when him and the young boy went in an argument about the same subject that Misaki felt as though he was a replacement or that Akihiko still loved Takahiro; then would have been nice to know a little about his past. Or that day when him and Hiroki were seen chatting, it would have been nice to know. Now, Misaki was feeling like he had the intelligence of a monkey at this point.

"Are you alright?" Hiroki questioned, bending his neck to see the his young face better.

_Am I..?_

"I.. I think I'll be okay..." An overwhelming feeling of darkness settled in on his body. As though his feelings were a light-switch and somewhere inside of him disconnected his ability to feel. Misaki was truly far from okay, in fact, it seemed as though he lost all care, all trust, everything he had standing for vanished.

Leisurely, his thin legs held the weight of his body barely. Taking a backwards step, forcefully moving the chair from behind him, Misaki just beamed down at his teacher before laying a couple bucks on the table. Hiroki became smothered in doubt, he wanted to say something but Misaki cut off his chance to do so.

"Thank you for your help." A drastic change in his tone showed with no hence of trying to hide. Hiroki twirled his body around as Misaki walked past him silently, leaving a gelid draft behind, and once the doors of the shop closed behind him, the emotional destroyed boy disappeared.

Stuffed hands in his pockets, Misaki waited patiently for the pedestrian crosswalk to tweet. And the swarming of self-doubt established in his frontal lobe.

_So.. much is happening all at once. I have no clue on how to lift myself up. I feel like I don't even know who Usagi-san is now... How long has Usagi-san slept around like that? Has Usagi-san been sleeping around like that because Takahiro won't ever love him back? What if I was just a replacement? What if he'll be moving on soon? Why couldn't I have ever been informed? I feel so shamed, so degraded, so used. There's just so much to ask and yet I won't even be able to face him. I'll run.. With my tail between my legs and hide like a coward. That's all I have ever known to do, is lock myself out from everyone else._

_I just wish that there was something that can stop all this suffering._

Misaki commenced across the road, his notions keeping him nescient of Tokyo's background. A zooming car came straight for the blinded boy, before the brunette could even witness the conveyance, an unforeseen thunderous racket resounded directed the massive metropolis. A deafening crash, screeching of burning tires on asphalt set off toxic fragrances into the sky. The sound of a body whacking the hood of the vehicle and as the driver hit the breaks, the impact hurled Misaki over the top and tumbling down the back window, smacking the pavement. Unconsciously, Misaki laid, blood gushing from his cavern, staining asphalt as it puddled. Bones fractured, his head hitting the street opened the delicate skin, allowing plasma to seep from the gash. Shrieks of pedestrians echoed as multiple called the ambulance.

The intoxicated driver passed out, his forehead rested upon a steering wheel. Sirens yelled from the distance, speeding off to the gruesome scene.

All the torturing that Misaki held, disappeared. Leaving his unconscious mind to feel.. at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Junjou Romantist**

Flying across the pavement of Tokyo, Akihiko's knuckles turned white, clenching at the steering wheel. His stomach kept twisting new knots, something was not right and he knew it. Misaki _left_ his phone at the house and suddenly disappeared. All the gruesome scenarios ran through his mind, Misaki's smiling face flashed in a brief memory before leaving. Usami stepped on his breaks, looking at the large line of traffic stretching on the road before him.

"Fuck, I don't have time for this." The author cursed, whipping a U-Turn to pull into the next lane, driving further up the street, he noticed the road ahead. A car was stopped in the middle of an intersection and behind that car, a distant figure rested on the ground. Cautiously, Akihiko slowly pressed his right foot down and began driving past the cars beside him. The closer he found himself, the worse his heart pounded.

As the body laying on the ground became more clear, Usagi could feel terror wrapping his body in an icy chill, parking his car and staggering in panic out of the driver's seat. He raced towards his lover's stock-still body, cascading underneath his mass, trembling, clammy palms eschewing to reach out for him, to hold him, to protect him. But he knew properly enough that the insensible order Misaki was in, handling his shattered frame would do no good. Cupping a hand over his mouth, shaking his head in denial.

Misaki's round, helpless face shaded in dark, black and purple bruises, his lips parted slightly and covering his base lip was blood flowing out from his cavern, drenching his hole bottom chin and staining his gray t-shirt. More plasma formed a puddle behind Misaki's head, blotching the crossroad. The male's right arm laid limp, tumefying as seconds pass, as he stayed unconscious, his breathing became rough as though something internally was parlous sabotage.

"No.." he wept, leaning over the young boy. Quivering his large hand Misaki's unscathed hand, grasping weakly at his lover's slim limb. "Oh, god.." Trying to remain strong, Usami's violet orbs grew moist at the vision of his other half. The condition of the hazel boy was not enough for the novelist to operate correctly. Outrage built itself inside Akihiko's mind, self-control breaking down with each scanning of his body. _If I hadn't been gone all day, if I stayed home with him.. If I watched over him, if I stayed by his side.. None of this would have been able to happen. He wouldn't even be here right now. It's all my fault._

Streams of water leaked, bending to the configuration of his toned visage, falling onto asphalt. There was so much left unspoken, so much he wish he could do. To caress him, to make it all better. But, with the frightening situation; he could only sulk in sadness and pray for Misaki's awakening. Sirens soon were apprehended from behind, arriving to the scene pronto.

Medics jumped out the back of the ambulance with a solitary gurney, as the two males heaved the uke to the portable bed, Usami stretched his arm up to Misaki, clenching his palm shut. Feeling like his heart was being ripped away from him as Misaki dispersed behind ambulance doors. Akihiko's arm faltered to his side, trying to regather himself. The ambulance was off in less than a second, taking the injured student to safety.

"_Don't go.._" Akihiko whimpered.

Covering his face in his hands, Akihiko sat alone in the emergency's waiting room to be informed of how Misaki was doing. Akihiko wanted to know so badly how Misaki was doing and when he would awake, nothing compares to not knowing anything. Worry and fear overwhelmed the elder; he was all the seme had, he needed Misaki the most, if something trauma happened, he wouldn't know how to deal with it. He's not prepared to take such horrid news.

"Akihiko!" Takahiro shouted from down the hall, rushing to his long-term friend's side in tears. His wife followed behind with a face full of trouble. "Where is he? Where is my brother?" he sobbed.

Usami found himself speechless, his mouth hung ajar. The atmosphere held such an _intimidating_ feeling. The long halls extended beyond the emergency room like a walkway of terror. As Usagi debated on what he could respond, he was soon distracted by the doctor emerging from behind the closed exigency doors. Takahiro snapped his head in the direction of the physician, Usami was quick to get on his feet with anticipation.

"What happened? Is Misaki okay?!" Takahiro shouted, incapable to keep himself composed. Akihiko stood with silence, impatience mushrooming within.

The doctor's face preserved a straight face, alarming the two anxious men. A small sigh escaped his lips, this was always hard for the male. The physician was tall, with dark blue hair and pale skin, his eyes were a complimenting dark, navy-blue. Delivering this news was always a battle for the fresh doctor, he knew that both would fall into destruction. The clinician, Nowaki Kusama began the bad news.

"Takahashi was injured really critical. His body was thrown over the car and from the impact of the hood, his ribs broken and pierced through his lungs. On top of severely broken ribs, his arm took a fatal head-on impact from the car as well.." Nowaki sighed, trying to keep his composure. "Besides his lungs being punctured, his head had taken a pretty bad hit from the pavement. Um.." Nowaki skimmed his documentation papers. "There's just so much wrong. His tiny anatomy couldn't take on such a massive collision. There's a few more internal injuries."

Akihiko wanted to fall to his knees, but Takahiro had beaten him to it. He kept crying, whispering _'Oh god.._' repeatedly. Usami could feel his legs shake from the sudden pressure of his weight, rubbing his hand on his cheek, he inhaled sharply, furrowing his brows to try and push away the feeling of wanting to break out. Forcing himself to talk, clearing his throat. "..S-So.. Will he be okay?"

Nowaki pursed his lips, a saddened look coming on his face but yet he quickly smiled at the two. "Extensive surgery is already undertaking as we speak. We're doing everything he can. It was pure luck for him to be in a public place so the ambulance was able to get there in time. If not.. the amount of blood he was loosing could have been.. very fatal."

A gasp escaped Akihiko's lips, he was hitting a breaking point. Misaki... being in a room with surgeons standing over him, opening him up and having do... Such gruesome things, feared Usagi. He wasn't sure he could handle much more. "Please, please do tell me that you have the best surgeons.." his lips trembled.

"There are. You have nothing to worry about, either of you. But with the impact, it will be several weeks before he completely recovers. And.. he's in a coma."

That was it.

Breaking out in a feeble cry, Akihiko, once again, held his face in his hands. His legs shook and he tried with all his strength to stop, but he just couldn't. How _could_ he? Misaki was beaten up, he was in a coma for god only knows how long, and to make things worse he was stuck in surgery that will last hours on end. Doctor Kusama lowered his head, his face moving towards depression. He felt so horrible delivering this kind of news because both of the men, were now broken down. In the midst of the moment, the front doors of the hospital flew open.

Nowaki shot his head up and there stood Hiroki.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki squawked in surprise.

"Where is he? Is he going to be alright, Nowaki?" Hiroki panicked, rushing towards Nowaki.

Akihiko, still in tears, shifted his eyes to see the male standing a little in front of him. It was Hiroki. With widened eyes, Akihiko's sobs came to a stop, a look of confusion painted itself on his face. Why was Hiroki so concerned?

"Eh? Do you know him?" Nowaki blinked with confusion.

"He's my student. I just finished talking to him nearly an _hour_ ago. This is tragic, I should have kept a close eye on him but—" 

"What?" Akihiko interrupting, the sleeve of his jacket being used to wipe away his tears. "You spoke with Misaki?"

Hiroki wasn't surprised when he pivoted around to see his old friend there, considering the fact that it was Misaki they were all here for. "Yes. I did speak with him."

Akihiko wanted to ask about what, but it just didn't seem quite important at the moment to get jealous. Nowaki watched the two as they stared, shifting a puzzled look from his lover to Usami. "Hiro-san, what did you have to speak with Takahashi about?" Nowaki spoke, answering Usami's thinking.

As though his ears perked up like a cats, Akihiko was listening in closely to make sure he got every detail. What _did_ Hiroki have to say to Misaki?

"I took him out for some coffee." Hiroki started. "He's a student of mine, as mentioned already. And we bumped into each other... He seemed so, _anguished._ I felt horrible him and I ended up giving him some comfort."

_Anguished..? About what?_ Usami thought. As far as he was concerned, Misaki woke up in a great mood. Nothing had seemed off about him.. So what could he have been so down about? Reaching around the depths of his memory, Usagi thought of any explanation as to why Misaki was so depressed. He had to be really upset in order for Hiroki Kamijou to stand up and try to cheer the boy up. Staggering his eyes around the blinding hall, searching for answers a sudden guilt rose.

_..Did he.. See Takahiro and I together and began to think something was up?_

His violet eyes expanded, without a doubt he felt certainty. And now.. The other question is, what did Hiroki tell Misaki? A shot of anger went through his backbone, he stiffly made his was to Hiroki and in a low, threatening voice with darkness laying in his eyes said, "Come with me."

Nowaki watched the two, feeling the strong tension Usami Akihiko was letting off. As Nowaki went to say something, he was stopped before he could even get the first sound out by Hiroki. "Don't worry, Nowaki." Hiroki assured before he turned back with a returning glare and followed the tall man behind.

Standing outside, Usami leaned against the brick wall, strands of his hair falling in front of his face to hide the infuriating gaze Akihiko held from when they stood in the hospital. Biting down on his lip, once Hiroki stood before him, he snapped. "What in the _hell_ did you tell Misaki?" Akihiko growled.

Hiroki kept an expressionless face, in his heart; he knew that he didn't commit any crime. So, nonchalantly, he tipped his head and smiled. "I told him that you and I were friends."

"Bullshit. That's not all."

The hoarse in the enraged novelist's voice began to offend the professor. Furrowing brown eyebrows, Hiroki shrugged trying to keep his cool. "Look, what I told him wasn't wrong. I tried helping him out. I explained to him that you're an interesting individual and I cannot comprehend you, I also talked about the graved feelings I once had for you."

Usami jumped at the smaller male, grabbing him by his shirt collar he yanked him closer. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me? What the hell made you think you had the right to put that shit in his mind?" Akihiko barked with clenched teeth.

Kamijou was quick to shove him off. "What right do _I_ have? What right do you have? Taking that poor boy and walking all over him when you know that you still love Takahiro! You're just using him for a replacement."

The argument escalated quickly, Akihiko had lost his control. He couldn't hold in his tears and now he couldn't hold in the volcanic rage. "Fuck you." Usagi snapped. "You just had to fucking go and put more shit into his head. Did you really have to say such a thing? I get you wanted to comfort him, but how is putting that crap in his head going to help?! And what right do _you_ have telling Misaki how **I** feel?"

Fearfully, Hiroki took a step back. It wasn't like the natural-calmed author to blow up like this. In the years he knew him, Usami was always known for holding in his emotions. To break out like this was.. not like him at all. Fidgeting as he felt culpable, the hazel-eyed professor compressed his lips together. Everything the male said was true. What right did Hiroki have to put all those thoughts in Misaki's head? If he hadn't, maybe Misaki wouldn't have surgery being done on him at this moment. Because, if he refrained from saying all those things Misaki wouldn't had been so distracted when crossing the road.

"You know what—I don't have time for this. I have Misaki to worry about. I do not have time to dig up the past. Just stay away from him, next time you feel like sticking up for someone, do it better. Instead of bringing your personal grudges into the conversation." With that, Usagi turned his back on Hiroki and vanished behind the two entrance doors.

Hiroki froze in his spot, feeling way out of place. Akihiko had a point... He hadn't said such things to the poor boy. Even though Hiroki was trying to lend an open hand, it was just.. _wrong_.

DepravedHorror©FanFiction/DeviantART


	4. Chapter 4

**Junjou Romantist**

Lord Usami waited in the emergency room after the heated argument broke out between Hiroki and him. Clasping his hands together and dancing his thumbs, he exhaled the oxygen he had been holding in for quite sometime. Takahiro was seated beside him and his wife left a while ago to take their son to rest. The men weren't speaking much, which was unusual for them. Nothing could be said at the moment, they were awaiting on hearing what had to be done to Misaki's collapsed lung and the severity of it. Hopes were that skin incision wouldn't have to be done and could be fixed by just resting at the hospital, the thought of a long tube going down Misaki's throat or actually cutting him open, put the fear of God into Akihiko and Takahiro's eyes.

Almost two hours went by since they arrived at the hospital and received the blood-curdling news from Doctor Kusama, once he walked back off to his duties they were forced to sit in the abyss of the unknown. Shortly after, they once again were greeted by the tall man. It didn't even take a peep from Kusama to say anything before they both had their eyes plastered on the doctor.

"I'm sorry. But, skin incision seems to be the only option we have." Nowaki informed.

Takahiro hid his face in response, Usami pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What.. What will the skin incision consist of?"

"Well, it may seem frightening but, it's a simple procedure to say the least. What will need to be done, is making a small incision located near the plural cavity and sew the small blister."

Akihiko consumed the saliva building up in his cavern, feeling shaky as Takahiro sat in a disturbed expression. "I-Isn't there... any other way?" Takahiro's voice shook in fear.

"We tried everything, but the tubes weren't of any help. I'm sorry, but this is the only way the boy can heal. And after the procedure is complete, since we got to the collapsed lung quickly; he should recover within eight weeks."

"Do you.. know what state his coma is in?" Usami's lip quivered, hoping his head trauma wasn't so grave that he wouldn't wake up for months.. or _years_.

Nowaki presumed to flip through the papers on his clipboard, reading over information to be sure he was correct. "Misaki's head had nothing to do with his coma, in fact, the gash consisting on the back of his head was actually minor. When we examined Misaki, he showed signs that he went into a seizure after being hit."

"What?" Akihiko retorted. "A seizure?" Takahiro was just as surprised as his friend beside him.

"Yes. It's believed that Misaki was somewhat conscious after the encounter and his body went in a full state of shock and seizures can happen after experiencing what he did. Seizures can cause comas, but the duration of comas are unknown. We do expect him to be awake within a few days."

There was some good news, yet Usami still didn't seem satisfied. Misaki wasn't knocked out on impact. No. He was _awake_. Akihiko shivered at that fact, he couldn't imagine what that could feel like, being awake after such a horrifying event. Usagi began his heart to weigh with pain, it was aching so bad for Misaki. He was going through too much and even before it, he was suffering still. Because of that damn Hiroki, Misaki's weakening heart couldn't hold such knowledge. Usami knew better than even the man sitting beside him, that all of those thoughts drowned him in stress. Even so it being relieving Misaki would be conscious soon, Akihiko just wondered what kind of person he'll be when he wakes up. The nightmares he's going to face for who knows how long. Having to recover from the traumatic accident. It was all just so much and it was the last thing the poor kid needed.

"O-Okay.. How long will that.. surgery take place?" The word surgery left foul taste in Usami's mouth. He hated to say that, especially since the sin was being done on _his_ Misaki. It angered him but also scared him.

"Open lung surgeries can take up to two hours to six hours at the most. Considering he'll need to sew a small blister and make a tiny incision, it's unexpected for the surgery to last more than two and a half hours."

Akihiko nodded in response, luckily it wouldn't be six hours but two hours still seemed like eternity. Even if Misaki wasn't awake, he desperately needed to see Misaki. He couldn't bare being away from him under such serious conditions.

Takahiro fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair as Kusama was soon gone, a faint smile faded on his pained face. "This.. This is just so horrible. Misaki hasn't done anything to deserve this.." Takahiro shuttered.

"No, he truthfully doesn't." Akihiko avoided eye contact, agreeing with his old friend.

"I can't believe any of this. I want it all to be a dream. When Misaki wakes up, I can't imagine the fear he'll have and continue to have for a while." The male spoke again, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

Akihiko listened, staying quiet. There wasn't much to say, all they could do was sit in the agonizing hours as the procedure carried on.

After hours went by, Nowaki exited from the surgery room with two surgeons following him behind in scrubs and white masks that hid their mouths. One surgeon approached the two, taking his hand and slipping it down to his chin. A smile stretched on his face, trying to bring security to the two. "The surgery was successful. As Kusama had mentioned before, we got to him quickly and he'll be in for a quick and full recovery."

"Oh, thank god.." Akihiko sobbed in tears of joy, lifting the worry from his heart.

Takahiro felt at ease as well, but quickly blurted, "Can we see him now?" he anxiously said.

The surgeon turned to Kusama, leaving it up to the dark-haired male. Nowaki stepped forward and nodded to give them the go ahead. "I'll escort you guys to his room, follow me." he waved his hand and the two wasted no time to get up and shadow the doctor.

Arriving in his room, there Misaki laid with his eyes closed, his lips parted lightly as he breathed with a ventilator over his nose and mouth to support his breathing. An IV rested in the vein of his wrist and he was plugged up to a bunch of machines that monitored his blood pressure, heart-rate, and tons more. Usami took a seat at the boy's bedside and his older brother rushed to stare at his precious face.

"My baby brother.." he whispered in a saddened tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Akihiko watched from the distance as Takahiro spoke to his unconscious figure. His orbs began to scan the young boy, nearly every limb was covered in bruises, the worst was on his face where the fragile skin collided with the pavement. How badly Usami wanted to kiss the boy's soft lips, caress his cheek and hold his hand. But with Takahiro in the room, all that was deemed impossible.

Hours passed and the two still sat, just enjoying the presence of Misaki. Takahiro rambled about funny stories with Misaki and him, Akihiko listened and laughed along. Before the two knew it, the sun was beginning to rise for another day in Tokyo. Akihiko stared at the sun, his body lacking energy yet his mind remaining strong.

"Usagi-san." Takahiro yawned. "Why don't you head home? You probably have work to do, right?"

"No, that's not a priority of mine as of right now. My manager will understand the circumstances."

"I'm sure you're tired, though. You should go home and rest."

_Go home and rest? How can I do that when Misaki needs me?_ Usami thought, yet he couldn't use that as a defense. "I think you should, Takahiro. You have Mahiro to watch over, I've been dealing with Misaki for four years now, I think I can handle this." Usami flashed a caring grin, easily fooling Takahiro.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Usagi-san. I can watch over, he is my brother after all and I've been protecting him for ten years now." Takahiro laughed lightly.

Usagi pursed his lips, shaking his head stubbornly. "I.. I can't leave him." Those words rolled off his tongue with no permission. Takahiro was an airhead and took it as generous offer. Takahiro caved into the handsome man's wishes, allowing him to stay and watch over Misaki. As he got up to leave, he waved a farewell and closed the hospital's door behind him.

Usagi relaxed once Takahiro left, he finally had the time alone with Misaki that he had been striving for. Pulling up his chair, closely observing him, he took the boy's smaller hand to his, cupping his other hand over. Resting his forehead on their conjoined hands, Akihiko was able to break out into tears. Memories resonated in his mind of the first time he cried in front of Misaki, the boy's arms holding him as Usami looked foolish crying on a young stranger's shoulder.

Oh, how he just wished that could happen again—sadly, it wouldn't at this time. Not unless a miracle happened and slapped Misaki out of his state. Usagi cried alone, the tears flapping against the hospital's bedsheets, his voice kept attempting to say '_I love you_' and each time he thought the strength was there to speak; it was followed by more sobs. There was many things in this world Usami could take on, but mesmerizing at the boy in such a destroyed state, was not one of those. What was worse, is the guilt Misaki left behind for his seme. Usagi was feeling like a horrible person for not even noticing Misaki catching him and Takahiro together. He felt so bad that he couldn't have been there all day to try and comfort Misaki and ease his mind. But, knowing Misaki he refrained from speaking out because he didn't want to cause trouble. Misaki was known for his ability to always put everyone before himself. And if he was troubled by his own problems, then to Misaki it was his problem and no one else.

"You need... to quit being so strong, Misaki.." Akihiko choked out, cursing at the boy for being so stubborn. "I wish you would wake up... So I can yell at you." Usami forced a smile, standing up far enough so he could hover himself above Misaki. Staring at the boy ached the older male's heart. As he leaned down, he pressed his lips gently on Misaki's, they were so cold that it sent a tingling chill down his body. Slumping back into his seat, his arms folded on the space beside the college student. Lord Usami rested his head upon his arms; drifting into a slumber.

It had been a few days and the author had not left Misaki's bedside unless it was to smoke or use the bathroom. This was the third day of Misaki's coma and Usami seemed to be very aggravated. _Isn't three days equivalent to a few days? So why hasn't he woken up yet?_ Cursing his mind, he was distracted as the hospital door opened. Turning his head to see the visitor, Takahiro stood and walked over, taking the empty chair beside Usagi.

"Not awake yet?" Takahiro frowned, unsatisfied.

"Not quite yet.." Usami responded, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other. "They said he's recovering well and it shouldn't be too much longer before he awakes."

"Well, that's good.." Takahiro smiled slightly. "On the other hand, I need to speak with you about him." Takahiro started.

Usami nodded in response, his eyes glued on Misaki. "Sure, what is it?"

"I think it will be best if Misaki moves in with me from now on. He needs to recover and the best place is with me."

Thorns held the shocked male's heart at stake as he jumped quickly on the situation. "You have too much on your plate. Misaki's tuition, your job, your son, your wife. I think it would just be more for you to handle—"

"Even so, in this condition I would feel more at peace if he stayed with us. Don't you agree?"

Silence cut the two as Akihiko became enraged. He understood that he wanted Misaki to stay with him, it is his younger brother.. But, Akihiko couldn't bare having Misaki snatched away from him. He wanted to take care of him to the best of his abilities himself and Usagi could do that with Misaki; he knew he was capable. As Akihiko roamed excuses, the only thing he could conclude was tell Takahiro to wait for Misaki to come out of his coma and see what he thinks of the whole idea.

Yeah. That will work perfect.

"...You know, I don't think it's up to either of us where Misaki stays. It's wherever he will feel best, right? So, let's wait till he comes back to us and we'll go from there."

Takahiro wanted to argue, saying that wasn't necessarily a good idea but he sighed and agreed. Akihiko did have a point whether Takahiro liked it or not; it was up to Misaki to decide where he wants to stay at. And so, that's what they concluded. After a few more moments of speaking, Takahiro had left yet again and Usami maneuvered his way to the balcony for a smoke.

Misaki twitched, making incoherent sounds as he struggled to open his eyes. His good arm flexed reluctantly, and his fingers tried bending. Everything was hard to see, the lights above him were nearly blinding and they mixed in with the sun's unbearable rays. Everything was a blur, he couldn't even tell where he was. Once his brain was able to grasp onto reality and attempt to function properly, he was able to speak to the best of his ability.

"U-Usagi...s-san.." he whimpered in a low tone. Akihiko was still smoking on the balcony and with the ruckus of the town below him, he couldn't hear the small cry coming from his awakening lover. His sight was starting to kick in better, Misaki forced his head sideways to see if he could spot the male he needed most.

When he couldn't see him, Misaki went into panic. "U-Usagi..?" he uttered, trying to speak louder. As he waited for his lover's reply and silence continued, he jolted up and his chest area stabbed at the sudden movement, his head throbbed, and he put too much pressure on his broken arm. Misaki let out an agonizing cry of his lover's name.

Akihiko heard the yell from behind him, dropping his unfinished cigarette and dashing inside the room, his eyes focused on Misaki. "Misaki!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Junjou Romantist**

The boy clasped at his stomach, shooting back and clutching at sheets as the pain shot his tiny frame, Misaki laid, his head burrowing in the comfort of a pillow, Akihiko crouched at the bedside. "Be careful, Misaki!" Akihiko said in a brooded grim.

The brunette's petite hand shook over his abdomen, trying to gather the information in his head. What was going on? Where was he? He was confused, lost, worried, and scared. The mix of emotions stirred around in his stomach, wheezing hopelessly for air. Akihiko's eyes grew, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Misaki? Misaki? What's wrong?"

Misaki attempted responding but was replaced by a loud yelp at the continuous pang in his chest. Why did that area hurt so bad? Why was he in the hospital? He couldn't remember anything and perturbation strangled his mind. Akihiko was on his feet the minute Misaki was practically sobbing in the degrading torment. Pitching open the entrance, Usami yelled for a doctor or nurse to come immediately. Nowaki exited from another patient's chamber when he heard the yelling.

Doctor Kusama rushed to the man, accessing the room and sitting by the sniveling boy. "What's wrong, Misaki?" Nowaki questioned in a comforting tone. The crying male turned to stare at his doctor in frightened orbs. Examining the place of where the boy's limb gripped, he saw blood staining the gown where the boy had his incision done. Akihiko had been standing behind Nowaki, frozen like ice, he jolted his eyes at the passing glimpse of fresh blood coming from Misaki's chest.

"Oh no." Nowaki bit down on his lip, jumping to his feet he pressed the emergency button on the side, holding Misaki's hand for comfort. "Don't worry, Misaki. You're going to be fine." The male assured, struggling to keep himself in composure.

The frightened boy fought to speak and in his strive, he was silenced by Nowaki, bending to reach for the ventilator and covered the younger man's mouth to stabilize his oxygen. "Relax and breathe normally, this ventilator will help your oxygen."

Two nurses hightailed in, huddling over Misaki's bed and detached him from the monitors. Rapidly transporting him from the room to the halls. The novelist followed, sprinting beside the bed he held Misaki's hand tightly. "I'm right here, Misaki. I'm not going anywhere, they're going to take care of you." Usami's words blared in Misaki's head, triggering tears to flow down the sides of his young visage.

The sight of Misaki yanked at the strings in Usagi's heart. Sheer terror blanketing his innocence from not knowing anything. All he knew was his left side hurt so bad, it shook his whole body. One nurse gyrated to Usami as the other vanished with Misaki.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll get back to you with information." Stranding Akihiko, she ran behind the two doors.

A pitiful whimper flighted from his lips, descending to his knees with clutched fists. Inclining for the flooring, he seized at his heart, his other hand frequently punching at the ground. The flood-gates broke open, an endless river flowed from his eyes, looking in a wretched state and his pride ripped to shreds he reached for a sense of control and found it all so useless; that man he loves with no limit was in torture and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He couldn't pull Misaki from the wreckage reverie he suffered in since the age of eight. And that fact ate at Akihiko, it was all coming down in one outburst. Usami wanted to go back in time, back to the week prior of the accident and take notice of his unusual solitude and turn everything around. Hold and comfort him, tell him he's over-thinking things again and that he has nothing to worry about. It was far too late for change, all the events played out in a horrible domino-effect. The only step left for the great Lord Usami was to drown in misery. Get a good example of how Misaki had been feeling all along.

Nowaki quietly shadowed the man, his heart wrenching at the sight of the Great Lord Usami stripped of his armor. Nowaki could be an airhead at times, but he knew well that a strong connection laid between the boy and the novelist. Having something in common with Akihiko, the tall, younger male stepped closer, bending down to be at eye-level with the man.

"Usami." There was a faint smile on the doctor's face, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come with me?"

Gathering his composure, Akihiko tried picking himself up from the floor but when his eyes locked on the double-doors of the emergency room, his stomach enlightened another outburst. Cursing loudly, he covered his face in one hand, holding at his heart with the other once more as he muffled an agonizing scream. Nowaki's heart crumbled at the man's pain. He couldn't even bare to think the situation this author was in, if roles swapped and Hiro-san was the one on that bed, blood coming from his chest, it trickled an unforgettable feeling. Sitting on the floor with Usami, he removed his hand and tried to give affectionate advice.

"I cannot imagine how hard this is on you. And repeating that he'll be okay won't help at this point—what I can tell you is that I've never been in your position nor would I want to. But I can feel how rough it's on you. I'm sorry, I wish I could help you more but.. All I have is jumbled words."

The male's gray hair ruffled when he shook his head. "No, don't be sorry.. You've been very kind towards us.." Akihiko responded, hanging his head low.

Beaming equable at Akihiko, he spoke in a smooth tone. "You must really love him."

Nowaki's words ricocheted in his mind, he trembled as his brows scrunched. Completely clueless on what to come back with, he found the good-natured boy joining at his side on the hospital's gelid, white-tiled, floor. Perking his knees up, folding his long arms near the bending of his legs he stared off in the distance.

"You know, I won't judge. Even though I haven't ever met that boy personally, he seems like a fighter. He's strong. I was surprised when he came in the hospital and reading the report that the man driving the car hadn't stopped, flinging him over the car that the boy didn't sustain any fatal injuries. Sure, his lung collapsed but.. Still. It's a miracle he survived such a traumatic collision. It isn't everyday a boy his size comes in and only suffers from a coma and collapsed lung."

In drenched eyes, Usami found himself looking at the doctor. He still didn't have the slightest clue on what to say; but the man had such a welcoming vibe that it killed the intrusion of Usami's breakdown.

"There is one thing I can tell you, even though I repeated it before. I have to inform you on Misaki's condition. I'm not lying when I said that he'll make a full-recovery. What happened just now, wasn't anything that cannot be fixed. Misaki tore a few stitches where he had been sewn up and that's an easy fix."

"That... Was all?"

"Yup. Sounds simple, right? That's because it is." Nowaki gleamed.

"After... he is able to leave here.. What will be done?" Akihiko cleared his sore throat.

"That will vary. He'll stay here for a while to be monitored and depending on how he acts will decide what appropriate actions need to be taken. Truthfully, coma patients will normally need to go in therapy to learn basic things such as tying his shoe or eating with a fork or spoon. But, considering he had a minor coma, I don't think it messed with his brain all that much. He won't have to be here the whole eight weeks, but he'll come in for check-ups and such to make sure he's healing properly. He'll be able to go back to his normal life."

The chatting of carefree staff and patients lingered behind the two, sounds of walking through the halls mixed in with the noise, filling the silence. Nowaki leaned backwards, holding his weight up with the help of his hands behind him.

"I'm also sorry about Hiro-san."

Akihiko faced the man in astonishment. He knew that the two had something going on, it was obvious considering Nowaki felt obligated to apologize for Hiroki's harsh words from the other day. "That's not your fault, he's always been like that." Usami retorted in disgust.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you're well aware of his foul attitude. Always acting on impulse regardless of how it may affect the other person until after his outburst. As you know, once he's mad he doesn't hold back. Please do not hold the past against Hiroki, though. I truly don't think he meant any harm to the boy; he has a morbid-sense of helping people."

"Yes, I know." Lord Usami brushed his hair back, understanding the words that Nowaki was saying but couldn't find it in him to agree. Yes, Hiroki was always ruthless. Even strangers know that, but it still doesn't excuse him digging up the past and throwing it on Misaki. Akihiko wondered if he would ever want to forgive Hiroki, he was so.. _cruel_. Sure he was trying to help but that's far from helping, that's just heartless.

"Don't feel obligated to apologize for Hiroki's actions though. If he feels bad, he'll come to me and apologize for the behavior."

The creamy-colored male nodded in reply, an apology and confession from Hiroki that he wasn't in the right would be more meaningful than an apology from Nowaki. The main barricade about that is Kamijou's unbearable pride, his annoying pride.

"Well, I need to go check on how things are doing. You can wait in the hospital room, it shouldn't be much longer." Nowaki said getting up.

Akihiko shamefully pulled himself from the hospital's cold floor, slumping his way to the room he had been stuck in for nearly four days now, he plopped back on the chair's cushioned seat. Wandering his eyes around the room, he stared at where Misaki once laid. He was taken away again with the fear of God in his eyes. That look... Would forever bleed in Usami's frontal lobe, like aged paper surviving through a fire's wrath. Soon.. Very soon Misaki would be able to rest in Usagi's arms and use that angelic voice of his to softly say his name, '_Usagi-san'_. Things were becoming a rough obstacle for the strong-willed male to conquer.

Ringing of his cellphone interrupted his thoughts, pulling it out from his pocket he stared at the name on his caller ID. His father. Preparing himself for the harsh words his father had planned, Akihiko's thumb rested in the crack of his flip phone. Closing his eyes, he flipped open his phone and answered in an agitated tone.

"What?" Akihiko snapped hardheartedly.

"Such disrespect, Akihiko." his father frowning could be detected through the phone line. "I heard Takahashi was in a car accident." The father's voice remained uncaring and bitter.

"And? What does it have to do with you?"

"I'm your father, Akihiko. I'm checking to make sure _you_ are okay."

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got thrown over a car." Akihiko croaked unpleasantly.

Their conversation hit quietude, his father still on the other line debating on what he could ruthlessly say this time. Akihiko waited impatiently, he awaited for his father's words and yet it appeared like he had nothing to say. "I'm going to hang up." Akihiko abruptly said.

"No. Don't." His father gruffly responded. "You need to stay away from that boy. I know very well what happened to Misaki and that impacts you. That boy just adds stress in your life. It's always one thing after another, you need to end it with him. If he was like Takahiro—I would have no objections since Takahiro is a well-cleaned and responsible young man, but Misaki isn't. He relies too much on you and that—"

"I will _not_ listen to your bullshit at this moment. I could care less how you feel and what you believe, I know the truth and your opinion isn't needed. Just because you're unlawfully deemed as my father does not mean you can control who I am with or give half-assed opinions about that person I am with. I love Misaki with all my heart and your input is unnecessary." Ripping the phone away from his ear, he heard the faint noise of his father before hanging up abruptly. Chucking the phone across the room, Usagi tapped his foot in distress.

* * *

Night darkened the city for the third time in a row. Misaki was sleeping in the temporary bed, the young boy was placed under sedatives and had stayed asleep after the quick procedure. After the incident, Usami was forced out of the hospital unwillingly so that the patient could get some rest. Dissatisfied, Akihiko had no choice and left, ending up alone in his vast apartment.

The male's large frame was greeted by an empty, dark and cold spacious apartment. Without Misaki there, he didn't even want to step foot in the abandoned structure. Passing by the enormous living space, he slugged up the steel-stairs, making it to the second floor. Intending to sleep in his own bed, he caught the attention of Misaki's room. Standing in the door way, he lingered the room taking a spot on the edge of the single twin-bed. Latching his eyes on the casual jacket his lover wore all the time, he leaned down and took hold of the shirt. Pulling it up to him, he inhaled the scent of the younger male's clothing and sprawled out on the cold sheets. A hole scarring in his strong heart, he didn't find it possible to sleep without Misaki, but insisted it would be best. Sleep would pass the time quickly than staying up all night. Akihiko drifted to sleep, holding the same shirt to his chest so each time he breathed in, he could smell Misaki as though he was sleeping next to him.

His eyes fluttered open to absolute darkness, turning his head to face the still-night coming in through the glass door of the balcony. Chill shot through the room, trailing behind a cold, lonely, and empty feeling. Misaki remembered the earlier event as he started to recoup. _Usagi-san... Was here.._ In desperate hopes, the boy carefully sat up and adjusted his orbs to the dark, like a blind man, he searched the single desk beside him for a lamp. He felt the dangling string, to be sure it was what he was looking for, his fingers tip-toed up the new discovery and rubbed a familiar shape. Positive it was a light bulb, he cautiously followed his fingers from where they came from and gave the string a yank.

The room dimly lighted, and a devastated boy sat in an empty room. Akihiko wasn't there and he needed him most right now. The boy still didn't know what was going on and to make things increase, Usagi wasn't there to comfort him. Why would Usami leave him? He thought that it could be the hospital that chased him out but.. the novelist is stubborn beyond belief. Misaki doubted that Akihiko would leave him. Pulling scenarios out of his mind, the boy believed that earlier was all a dream. That Akihiko hadn't even been in the room. He knew where he was right now existed, but what if his chest hurting and blood oozing out was all a dream?

What if... Akihiko never came?

Terror struck the young boy, carelessly he ripped the IV from his arm and whimpered from the throbbing vein. Unhooking himself from all the machines, Misaki tossed his legs over the side, climbing off his instructed bed and shooted for the door. Throwing it wide open, he was nearly blinded by the hospital's halls, refusing to let that slow him down, the boy staggered down the hall, sprinting to the fullest of his ability. Appearing from behind walls, his lime-green eyes focused on the large front doors, leading to the night sky. He dashed for the exit, his hand holding at his gut in pain.

_I need to see him. I need to see him! U-Usagi-san!_

Out in fresh air, his short legs ran in the direction of the immense structure where Usagi's apartment was located at. His bare feet smacked against the concrete, the hospital gown flowing with speed, his hair flew back and tears flew off his face as he ran on instinct to where his home was. His breathing accelerated the longer he careened, he was so close to home. So close to seeing Usagi-san. So close to holding him. He halted once in front of the entrance doors, automatically opening for him, he bolted for the nearest elevator. Inside the elevator, he slumped against the wall, cascading to the bottom. He struggled to catch his breath, the unbearable pain coming from every limb wasn't enough to stop his determination. When the doors dinged open, he was greeted by a familiar hall, running down to the apartment number, he banged his fist against the door in hopes Akihiko was working late.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted from behind the door. "Please! Open up! U-Usagi-san!" his voice begged, shouting at the top of his lungs and no response or any sign of movement came from inside. Misaki's vision blurred as the medication from the hospital kicked in again. His fist lost its strength, pressing his palm on the large door, he sunk to the ground reluctantly. The door held up the boy in a sitting position on the floor, his eyelids weighed down, his weak body forcing him to rest. Loosing state of consciousness, a whimper rolled off his lips.

"U-Usagi-san.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Junjou Romantist**

The silver-haired male awoke to an unpleasant beam of light, shining directly upon his cream-toned face. An unsatisfied grouse came from the tall man, his eyes convulsed in disturbance of his slumber. Groaning discontentedly, his strong fingers trailed along the bridge of his nose, giving a pinch of annoyance. Sluggishly sitting up in the tiny, twin-size mattress, drawing his purplish-blue eyes to the full-length window reflecting a reverence view of metropolis Tokyo. On good days, the picture-perfect view would enlighten his spirit, but today, it scarred the older male's heart. Almost as if he took the beautiful day as an insult, he believed the sun should only shine this great for Misaki.

_Misaki._

The boy's name reverberated through his mind, getting up in a hurry from the bed he was quickly rushing down the stairs. Since the man was always properly dressed, the only clothing that was needed was his classy, black shoes. On the first floor, Usagi scrambled for his missing shoes when suddenly, the home phone rang. Alerting Akihiko, he sprinted across the room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Misaki there?!" Takahiro shrieked in tears on the other line, the question alarmed Usami.

"No, he isn't. Why?" That simple three-lettered word held horror in the man's voice. Praying to the Heavens that Misaki was not missing. But one can only wish so much.

"H-He's gone. T-The staff said he was seen leaving the hospital on the surveillance cameras and hadn't came back!"

Jumping on the situation, Akihiko replied sharply before hanging up. "I'm on my way right now." In a race against time, Usami spot the missing shoes, quickly slipping them on he threw open his front door. A flash of white fell to the floor with a smack. Withdrawing his eyes from the empty doorway and traveling down, he saw an unforeseen body laying at his feet.

"M-Misaki..?" The man stifled in astonishment.

There on the floor was Misaki. Dressed in the gown he was wearing in the hospital, strands of his brown hair insinuated in with the boy's long lashes, his young, round face was completely flushed in pain and exhaustion. Dropping to the floor, his arms desperately pulling Misaki in a tight embrace. Lacing his fingers in the tangled locks of the boy's, he rested his cheek upon Misaki's head. Using his free limb to snake under Misaki's forearm, he lifted and placed the sensitive boy in his lap, cradling as he rocked back and forth. Usami's breath grew ragged, canoodling his smaller frame dearly to his heart, sharing the heat radiating from his body to help warm Misaki's icy figure.

"Misaki?" He breathed.

Misaki rested in the man's large arms unresponsively for a few moments. Akihiko was loosing hope. Clenching his eyes shut, his lips turning towards a frown, the bottom of his lip quivered in despair and his shoulders shuddered. Warm droplets rolled down his cheeks, outlining the structure of his cheeks and dripped on Misaki's face. Damping his young face, his figure jerked in Usami's arms. In the seme's breakdown, the boy's movements went unnoticed by the silver-haired man. The boys eyes danced open, he stared up at his lover crying and weakly reached out, grasping at his familiar, violet vest he wore all the time. Digging his tiny fingers, holding the shirt in his clasped fist, he spoke in a soft whisper.

"U..Usagi-san... Why are you crying?"

Akihiko froze at those words, their eyes linked together. Cupping Misaki's round face in his hands, his orbs scanned the boy's face in disbelief. Misaki was awake, he was fine; he wasn't hurt, he was worn out a little, though. Raising the hurt from Usami's heart, he pulled the boy in, compressing their lips simultaneously, the uke's face lit up in heat. Pushing away quickly, his widened, green orbs blinked repeatedly.

"Wha-What was that for?!" Misaki flailed, lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

Akihiko sat a bit shocked at his reaction, but in a way it put him at ease. Misaki was already returning to his old self and that alone made Usagi feel better. Now, he could nag him all his heart has been desiring.

"...What in the _world_ were you thinking, running across town when you should be at the hospital!" Akihiko snapped, pinching Misaki's cheek and stretching the skin outwards.

"O-Ouch! Quit, Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, pushing his hand away. "I—I.. Wanted to see you.." the boy mumbled, his head jolting away to avoid eye-contact.

A rush of joy went through Akihiko's body. Even though the boy was insane to rip himself from the hospital's wrath, it was all because he was scared without Akihiko by his side. Little things like that always uplifted Usami, he almost thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. Laughter erupted from the old man, quickly covering his mouth with one hand. Misaki furrowed his brows in anger and embarrassment, he wanted to run away but the boy couldn't. He was whole when he was with Akihiko, even so he was laughing at him, he was happy to see his lover feeling better after seeing him in such a wretched state.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Misaki tried crawling up and his attempt failed as he tumbled backwards, Akihiko was quick to catch him.

"Don't move so fast. You need to go back to the hospital." Akihiko demanded.

"No! I don't wanna!" Misaki protested.

"I don't care what you want, you need to!" Akihiko argued. "Besides, because of you being so reckless, I can't have my devoted time to Misaki.."

The boy's face heated once more, he tried escaping from the wrath of his lover and failed. "No, no, no! You perverted bastard!"

"Hm?" A lecherous grin spread across the tall male's face, he pulled him closely to view his face. "I didn't mean that, Misaki. Where is your mind at?" Akihiko teased.

"I want to go to the hospital! L-Let's go, Usagi-san!"

* * *

_/ Author's note: ~n~ I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. It seems a though I've hit a dead-end at this moment. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter, but it's time to move out of the hospital! /_


End file.
